


Punishment

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Dieter gets caught by Roland-Special thanks to Galionne for the help :)





	Punishment

It was quiet in the camp, crickets chirping and the moonlight shining down. Roland and Ajay had retired a bit earlier to their tent and were currently going at it. Ajay was riding Roland's cock, loving every second of it.

"Oh~! Oh Ro I love you so much! I love how big you are and how it just fills me up~” He whispers huskily in a squeaky voice.

Roland chuckles leaning back his hands behind his head as he watches him bounce up and down fucking himself on his dick.

“And I love how you just take it, he groans, How I can just split you open and how you moan so beautifully. I wish I could just watch you like this forever ~”

Ajay groans loudly.

"Oh Ro I can’t take it anymore. Please wreck me~”

Roland grabs him and pins him to the ground before shifting into a better angle ; lining himself up...And then fucking him brutally. Ajay claws at the ground moaning up a storm. Roland fucks into him for a good minute before he suddenly feels he’s being watched. He growls, slowing his pace before stopping. Ajay whimpers and looks up at him.

"Ro come on I was-“ Ajay was cut off by Roland placing a hand over his mouth as he listens. He can hear a heavy breathing right outside their tent.

Roland frowns angrily and gets up, sliding out of Ajay easily. He quickly tears open the tent flap and comes face to face with Dieter who has a hand down his trousers .

"What the fuck Dieter?” He yells.

Dieter looks at him wide eyed not knowing what to do.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!”

Dieter looks terrified taking the hand out of his pants.

"I-I-!”

Roland Taps his foot angrily, growling. Dieter slouches looking up at him.

"I was watching you...”

Roland easily picks him up by the collar and lifts him up to his face.

"You’re in a lot of trouble. What made you think you were entitled to watch us? You’re supposed to be on lookout patrol! Or did you just tell Carter to keep watch so you could come here?”, he says deathly calm.

"I just.."

He’s shaking clearly unsure what to do or say. Roland growl as he doesn’t answer.

"Well Fine then! Since you don’t want to talk and explain yourself, I’m just going to punish you.”

He then drags him into the tent and throws him on the ground angrily.

"Stay!"

Ajay was sitting stunned in the same spot he was in earlier. Dieter groans kinda curling in on himself but oddly enjoying the way he was being treated.

Roland turned to Ajay.

"Put on some pants, you and me are going to teach this little pervert a lesson ~”

Ajay huffs and rolls his eyes, very disappointed that they wouldn’t be continuing.  
He throws on his pants and so does Roland.  
Dieter stares up at the two breathing heavily as he waits to see what they’re going to do to him.  
Once they’re done getting semi dressed and decent, Roland stares at him with a predatory look.

"Strip."

Dieter looks at him confused.

"Did you not hear me boy?! I said strip!", he orders

Dieter gets up a little and quickly takes off his shirt, pants and underwear, leaving himself completely bare, shivers running through him as the cold gets to him.

He was left sitting naked at their feet, his head tilted down in shame as he starts to feel humiliated. Roland whispers something to Ajay who looks surprised, but nods before going out of the tent. Dieter looked at them wondering what they had in store for him. Roland turns back to look at him , which makes him look down submissively. Roland with a straight face grabs his hair, yanking it to lift his head up. Dieter whimpers looking up at him little tears in his eyes.

"Please...", he whispers.

Roland smacks him hard across the face.

"Who said you could speak boy?!", he yells sternly.

Dieter whimpers again shaking his head.

"I’m sor-"

He slaps him again.

"Don’t speak! If you say one more word I swear I will come up with a worse punishment then the one I have in mind!"

Dieter whimpers, flinching away from him shedding heavy tears.

Roland growls before taking the belt off of his pants then sitting on the floor. Dieter looks at him quietly, unsure. Roland crosses his arms looking at him with a 'get over here' look. Dieter hesitates before he crawls over towards him. Once in arms reach Roland pulls Dieter into his lap.

Dieter yelps, blushing at how close he was to him and at how exposed he was. Roland leans in to whisper in his ear softly.

"What’s your safe word?"

Dieter's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he blushes red.

"Uhhh... Key lime...”, he whispers.

Roland gently strokes his cheek, giving him an apologetic look before giving a small kiss to the bruise that was forming. Dieter flushes, a little smile dusting his face.

After Roland moves back he adopts his furious expression again. He forces Dieter down and positions him with his ass in the air.

"Now, since you’ve been such a naughty boy... Spying on us... I’m going to spank you..."

Dieter starts panting softly making little noises.

"I’m gonna gonna give you 20 hits and you’re gonna count them out. If you don’t, we’ll start all over until you count all 20.”

Dieter groans and nods.

"-I’m gonna need a verbal answer, he says sternly.  
-Yes sir...” Dieter whispers.

Roland hums satisfied.

"Now let’s begin."

Roland grabs his belt, lining up his shot before cracking down sharply. Dieter cries out, arching his back before whimpering.

"O-One!", he gets out.

Roland delivers another hard blow and was satisfied at how red Dieter's ass was getting.

“T-Two-!”, he barely managed to get out, shivering and shaking.

Roland continues his brutal punishment on him. As they reach 10 Dieter was starting to become an absolute wreck, sniffling and crying softly, his ass red and bare after the assault. Roland takes a small break and gently rubs his ass, providing a small comfort. Dieter flinches a little at the gentle touch before relaxing.

"-How are you doing, can you still handle this?, Roland asks in a hushed voice.  
-F-fine... I can handle this... Besides I deserve to be punished... I was a bad boy”, he says quietly with a blush.

Roland smiles a little and laughs softly, leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead, before adopting his harsh look again.

"Alright boy. Let’s continue, I hope you remember what number you’re on."

He’s about to strike down with belt before getting a better idea. He tossed it to the side before delivering a much harder more concentrated blow with his hand. Dieter's eyes widened in shock and he choked slightly.

"E-Eleven!", he screams.

Roland smirks and continues this pace. Dieter is an absolute wreck by the nineteenth stroke, sobbing uncontrollably. His ass felt like it was on fire as it had became a bright red, a handprint forming with some bruising.

"-Nine-Nine-, he sobs and his breathing hitches, Nine-teen-!", he barley got it out.  
"We’re almost done... One more and then we’re done with this part...”, Roland reassures him.

Dieter nods softly and clutches the ground, bracing himself for one more. Roland puts everything into this last blow making it hard and fast.

"Twenty-!!!”, Dieter cries out, shaking uncontrollably and crying his eyes out as his ass burns.

After he finishes Roland picks him up and holds him in his arms, stroking his hair softly.

"All done...No more, you were such a good boy weren’t you?”

Dieter nods shakily.  
"Y-yes...", he gets out before moaning as Roland massages his ass lightly.  
He squirms.  
"Ah..Ah~”

Roland looks down at him and sees just how hard he is.

"I bet you would like to come right?", he asks.

Dieter nods and that makes Roland smirk a little.

"Unfortunately you’re gonna have to wait ~"

Dieter’s eyes widened.  
"Wha...?”, he whimpers

Roland smirks.

"You see, that wouldn’t be fair to Ajay... You did interrupt us after all, so it’s only fair if he comes first ; and you’re gonna help him by being his own little fucktoy, alright?”

Dieter looks shocked, his mouth open slightly.

"What do you mean?”, he asks.

Roland gets closer right in his face.

"We’re going to tie you down and Ajay is going to ride you until he’s satisfied. You, at no point, are aloud to come. Get me? If you do, not only will I beat your ass till it fucking bleeds, I’ll fuck it so hard you can’t walk another step without feeling pain ; and then I’ll eventually toss you out bloody, bruised, not being able too walk and with no clothes. And will watch as you try and struggle to get around and find someone who will want to help you.", he states.

Dieter shakes and almost comes undone because of the stress but stops himself, whimpering. Roland sets Dieter down, making him hiss in slight pain as he’s on his ass. He then turns and calls:

"Ajay, you can come in now."

Dieter makes a noise realizing that he must have been waiting out there the whole time. Ajay comes in carrying a bag a little smug smile on his face.

“-Got everything?, Roland asks .  
-Yes, Ajay says before dropping it and then making a show of kissing Roland in front of Dieter who whimpers slightly, getting even more turned on.  
-Good... I know you were looking forward to me absolutely wrecking you...But unfortunately, I’m gonna need my strength to fuck the life out of him when you’re done.”, he says nonchalantly.  
Dieter moans and he was shaking visibly.

"-Awww....That’s not fair! I was looking forward to it...I can’t believe I only got to be fucked for a minute by you and it was sooo good, he groans softly before glaring at Dieter.  
-I know love...I’m sorry too... You know how much I love wrecking you... But... Little Dieter over here is gonna make it up too you by letting you use him as you please ~”

Ajay looks him over going over his figure.

"He’s not much, I don’t even know if he could satisfy me... He looks like he won’t he make it 5 seconds in and his size is nothing to write home about.”

Dieter gets a little offended by him but says nothing, not wanting to anger him or Roland.

"I know...I’ll make sure to fuck you good and proper tomorrow~”

Ajay sighs.

"Alright but I’m holding you too it!”

Roland smiles kissing his cheek affectionately. Dieter groans at them wishing he had some attention given to him.

Ajay looks over at him with a sneer.

"Alright, I’ve had enough of you interrupting us... Roland be a dear and tie him up. Oh, and make sure to add the collar and gag him. I’ve had enough of hearing him, I’m ready to use him like the little fucktoy he is.”

Roland laughs.  
"You got it."

Dieter gasps as Ajay says this and starts sweating a little bit, getting heated. Roland opens the small black bag taking out some thick rope, a little ball gag and a collar that looked way to small with a short leash. Roland sets the items down in front of Dieter and who looks at them quietly, breathing heavily.  
Roland grabs the rope first and stands towering over him. He then leans down before roughly pushing his face into the ground. He takes his arms and ties them securely behind his back before placing the gag in his mouth and securing it tightly.

Dieter struggles slightly more or less testing everything and moaning around the gag. Roland chuckles softly but gets serious.Before placing the collar around his neck he whispers :

”If you want to stop just snap your fingers twice and we will, don’t be afraid okay?”, he asks. 

Dieter nods.

"Can you even do it? I want to make sure before we start.”

Dieter gives a loud snap in response.  
Roland nods before placing the choker around him.

"-There all done and ready to be used~  
“-Finally! I've been waiting at least an hour to get some relief!”

He pushes Roland to the side before quickly taking off his pants and lining himself up, before sinking onto him in one fluid motion as he was still open from earlier.

”Ahhh~ I’m so glad...I was just able too slip right on.”

He moves his hips a little testing his new toy out.

”Oh at least he can hit all my spots nicely.

Dieter groans and starts breathing heavily, barely able to keep himself together.

Ajay then starts bouncing up and down, making little noises as he uses him. He starts picking up the pace and brutally slams down onto Dieter clenching on him as he rises. He loves the little noises his toy makes and decides to have a bit more fun. He grabs the leash, pulling on it, dragging Dieter closer but putting pressure on his throat. His breathing stutters and he gasps as he tries to breath. It spurs Ajay on, making him go faster and yanking, never letting him be able to breath fornmore than a couple of seconds at a time.

Dieter is almost in pure agony but god does this turn him on. He can’t come in fear of Roland’s threats ; he can’t move, can barely breath... It’s all taking a toll on him ; he feels like he could go mad, until eventually Ajay loosens his grip on the leash with his thrusts becoming more desperate as he wants to finally find relief.  
Dieter groans when on his last bounce Ajay finally comes, clenching hard onto him. Dieter braces himself and whines pathetically as he stops himself from coming. Ajay stays on him for a moment, sighing happily. He gently moves his hips and fucks himself slowly just enjoying his afterglow. After a few light thrusts he slides off of him and happily stumbles towards Roland, nuzzling into him before kissing him and then moving to the far side of the tent so he can rest after a decent fuck. He debates on watching the two but decides to sleep instead.

Dieter whimpers and desperately looks over to Roland. He’s been good, he did what he was told and now all he wants is to find sweet relief...  
Roland was very fucking hard after that whole show ; he’d barely registered Ajay as he came over but he smiles. He can’t believe this little fucker had actually managed to not come...  
Well, it looked like the little guy deserves his reward.

Roland walks over to him and just admires him and how fucked out he looks. He gets on his knees and caresses his hair softly. Dieter moans but it’s muffled.

"I think you’ve been a very good boy~ you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Dieter nods enthusiastically, on the verge of tears, begging but it's still being muffled.

"Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you~”

Dieter gasps as Roland starts untying his arms. He gently rubs his wrists, soothing him a little before removing the gag and choker, setting them to the side.

Dieter is shaking like a leaf, ready to come undone.

"P-Please....”, he whines pathetically, making little gasping noises.

Roland pulls him in close, kissing him softly and starts petting his body. He trails kisses all the way to his neck, biting it and successfully marking him.

"I’ll take care of you, I promise~”

All Dieter can do is moan and grind up against him trying, to find some relief.

“-Give me a minute to prepare you-  
-No I don’t want to wait-! Please just- Just fuck me I don’t care if it hurts! I love the burn! I love how I’ll feel it all day a-and week! Just please help me!”

Roland can’t help the animalistic growl that comes out of him. He grabs Dieter by the neck and hold him down before spitting into his palm and then plunging two fingers into him. He was gonna fuck him raw ; but he’s not going to do it without at least a little prep. He scissors him open, stretching him out.

"Roland-! Please-!", he begs.

"I’m just opening you up slightly, I will not risk it hurting you badly..."

Dieter gasps and whimpers, wishing he’d just get on with it.

Eventually after Roland is satisfied with his work he slips his fingers out before spitting into his palm and rubbing his dick, slicking it up. He lines himself up with Dieter’s hole and then plunges right into it, pounding him into the ground.

"ROLAND! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!, he begs as Roland uses him.  
-You got it baby~ I’ll Fuck you so hard you’ll never walk properly again!”

Dieter whimpers and moans, thrusting his hips up to make him go deeper. At one point Roland lands a particularly hard thrust right against his sweet spot and it makes him see stars and cry out.

"YES! THERE-§ DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE-!", he sobs.

"Anything for you ; I’ll fuck it good and properly."

He then lands several more blows to his spot which makes him cry out uncontrollably.

”I’m gonna! I’m gonna-“

He comes all over himself ; his breathing hiccups and he falls limp but Roland wasn’t done yet ; he continues his pace not faltering in the slightest.  
Dieter moans loudly as Roland at this point just uses him to satisfy himself. After a while Roland gives a final hard thrust, burrying himself deep inside him and coming into him.

Dieter moans and whimpers as he’s filled up with Roland’s come. He squirms when Roland finally slips out of him with a pop.

"Ahhh~”

Roland sighs before helping to clean Dieter and himself up. Dieter could hardly move, clearly fucked out of his mind and just tired. He hopes they won’t kick him out and to his surprise, Roland picks him up cradling him and then walking over to Ajay. He sets Dieter right by him and Ajay promptly puts his arms around him, hugging him close with a happy smile before going back too sleep. Dieter yawns before almost immediately passing out. Roland eventually starts getting dressed. Even though he’s tired, he’s still got a job to keep watch.

He gives them both a kiss before heading outside to watch over the camp.


End file.
